Bound to You
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris needed to escape to the training room to relieve some tension. From Eric's cruel nature, Four's stand-off-ish attitude, and Peter's cruel antics, Tris needs some alone time and to let her fists fly. But to her dissmay, she isn't alone. And the one person she doesn't want to see is determined to teach her a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry I have been MIA! I started a D &D campaign and we had to make characters and get everything set up and I haven't had time between that, work, and getting ready for college to start back up...also summer vaycays have been a pain when I've been tryingt o write. Sorry for the time-gap between writing but I'm back :)**

 **This is for Outofthesun! :)**

 **So this was supposed to be a simple Eris spanking fic. It turned into much more than that...hee-hee, creativity got the better of me.**

 **So i am sorry if this is more than you wanted? But I couldn't just stop where I did...**

 **This may be a series. Idk yet.**

 **This deals with minor BDSM, just a warning**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content/BDSM themes**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related themes/characters/situations**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The blade was cool in her hands, the cold metal seeping into her bones. Tris watched the light bounce off of the metal, the silver shining in her eyes. She twisted it around in her fingertips before a shiver ran down her spine. She cast a quick glance up, his eyes already fixated on her. She inhaled sharply, his eyes a dark storm that threatened to swallow her up. Tris watched the ends of his lips twitch up slightly before she shook her head, averting her gaze.

The clang of metal hitting the wall echoed in her ears, sharp breaths and hushed gasps all around her. She put the blade down and stared at her target, twisting her arm back before shooting it forward—mimicking releasing the knife.

"I think the Stiff forgot what a knife is," Peter sneered.

Tris ignored him and all of the snickering that followed his words. Instead, she focused on the outline of a person ahead of her—and the cold steel between her fingertips. She took a deep breath, the knife gripped by her fingers, before she wound her arm back. In a swift motion she swung her arm forward, letting the blade fly. She watched the silver gleam as it spun before the thwack of the metal hitting the target echoed in the room. She smirked before turning to Peter, his lips pursed. "I think you forgot what a target is," she mocked, her cheeks slightly pink at her boldness. The embarrassment quickly left her veins as laughter filled the room, Christina's arm patting her shoulder.

"You're kind of good at this," she said, her eyebrow quirked as Tris let another blade slip—the metal sticking to the target.

Tris shrugged as she twisted the metal in her hands, something churning in her gut. She opened her mouth to speak when Eric's booming voice grabbed her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she looked to Eric, his broad frame glowering at Al. Her lips turned down at the ends, Al's head leaning forward slightly.

"That was pathetic," Eric sneered, his eyes rolling mockingly.

"It slipped," Al mumbled.

"Well, go get it!"

"While they're still throwing?"

Tris bit her lip. _Stop talking, Al._

"Are you afraid?"

Al blinked at him a few times. "Of getting hit by an airborne knife? Yeah."

Tris watched Eric's jaw clench and unclench, the blue in his eyes being swallowed by the gray. "Everybody stop!" he bellowed, silence filling the room as everyone turned their attention to them. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Four, give me a hand here." Eric turned to Four, his blue eyes dark and lips pursed as he grabbed a few knives. He sighed as he turned back to Al. "You're going to stand in front of the target while he throws those knives. If you flinch, you're out." He took a deep breath as his cold eyes swept over everyone. "One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional."

Tris inhaled sharply as she watched Al walk to the targets, his whole body shaking. "Stop," she called, all eyes on her. She glared at Four before looking to Eric, a deadly storm staring her down. "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything."

His eyebrow raised slowly, a smirk on his lips. "Oh? Then it should be easy for you to take his place." Tris took a deep breath before she walked to the target, Al rushing to get out of the way. She took her place in front of the target, her eyes flashing to Eric. "Same rules apply, Stiff. If you flinch, you're out."

She nodded before facing forward, Four's eyes locked on her. She watched them darken before he twisted a blade in his hands.

"There goes your pretty face," Peter laughed. "Oh wait, you don't have one."

Tris ignored the burning in her cheeks as she stared at Four, his lips in a thin line. In one swift movement he released the blade, the thwack echoing in her ears. She glanced over to her left, the gleaming silver just by her leg.

"Oh, come on, Four," Eric said, his eyes gleaming much like the blade.

Four inhaled sharply as he glared at her, the blade spinning from his hands. She took a shaky breath, the metal just by her head. "Have you had enough?"

Tris narrowed her eyes, her chin raised.

"Then eyes open, Stiff."

Tris jutted her chin out, her eyes staring straight ahead. She held her breath as he got into throwing position, the light glinting off of the blade as it tumbled towards her. She released her breath as she glanced up, the blade just above her head.

"You can get a little closer than that," Eric cooed.

She watched a dry smirk cover Four's lips. "Want me to give her a little trim?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top."

Four looked back to Tris. "Why don't you let someone else take your place?"

Tris shook her head. "Just throw the knife, Four!"

She watched his jaw clench before he whipped his arm out, the metal cutting into the target behind her. She bit her lip as she pulled away from the blade, the coldness of the metal seeping into her bones as it touched her ear. She brought her fingers up to her ear, wincing as stinging pain shot through her. She glanced down at her fingertips, red coating her skin. She looked back to Four, her eyes narrowed before Eric stepped forward.

"Points for bravery, Stiff," he said. "But not as many as you lost for opening your mouth. We train soldiers, not rebels." He looked her over before turning to the rest of the group. "All right, get out of here. We're done for today." Tris was making her way forward when a shadow cast over her. She glanced up and was staring into his silvery-blue eyes. "That was something, Stiff. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

A shiver pulsed through her body as he stared down at her, his lips pulled up in a wide smirk and his eyes gleaming in the light. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly sealed her lips, not trusting her voice. She simply inhaled sharply before averting her gaze, the feeling of his eyes on her back as she stalked to Four.

She cast a glance over her shoulder, Eric's eyes never leaving her as he left the training room. Sighing, she turned to Four—his hands busily cleaning up the knives. She shook her head before turning around and heading for the door.

"You alright?"

Tris turned back to Four, his eyes still on the gleaming metal as he fumbled with the knives. "You cut me."

"I meant to."

She took a step back, confusion filling her veins. "You meant to?"

Four scoffed before looking at her. "You think he was going to let you go without a scratch? You'd still be standing there if I hadnt hit you."

She snorted, her arms crossing over her chest. "So, what? Am I supposed to thank you?"

She watched something dark flash in his eyes. "You're supposed to be smart." He took a step towards her, his lips in a thin line. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have." He stared at her for a moment before turning to leave.

Tris stood there, her veins hot as she ran her fingers through her hair—a frustrated scream dying on her tongue. _Unbelievable,_ she thought before leaving the training room.

* * *

Tris was laying in bed, her eyes staring up at the bunk above her. She gritted her teeth, Al's quiet sobs not quiet enough. Her fists balled up the sheets, her eyes shutting tightly as his muffled crying carried over to her. _Stop crying,_ her mind pleaded before a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Shaking her head, she got up—her feet padding away from their quarters. She was rubbing her eyes idly as she walked, her mind not quite paying attention to where she was headed. It wasn't until her hands pushed the doors open and her feet felt the cool mat that she realized where she ended up. "The training room," she whispered through a yawn, her eyes landing on the punching bags. She shrugged as she made her way over, her hands already balled into small fists. "Might as well."

She tried her best to muffle her grunts as her punches landed on the bag, her eyes locked on the way the red leather folded in when her fists struck it. She exhaled with each strike, her mind ignoring the hot pain that rippled up her hand. She thought back to earlier, Al's quiet sobs and his cowardice with the knives. She pursed her lips. _Four._ She punched harder, her eyes ignoring the redness of her hands. _He cut me._ Her ear didn't hurt anymore, but the anger was still there—sizzling beneath her skin. She kept punching, grunting with each hit—the leather bag swinging back only slightly. _Eric,_ she thought angrily. _If he wasn't so cruel then this wouldn't have even happened._ She scoffed. _Cruel._ Her eyes narrowed as her punches flew, her mind going to when Peter has cornered her in their quarters. He had brought up a report Erudite had done on her and her brother—claiming her parents had beaten them. _Stupid!_ She cried out, not bothering to hold back her rage as her fist shot out—pain rippling up her arm.

Biting her lip, she cradled her hand, hot tears prickling behind her eyes. She took a deep breath, prepared to leave when warmth was covering her arm. She looked down, hands wrapping around her arms—bold, geometric tattoos decorating the skin. She looked up slowly, his silvery-blue eyes staring down at her. "What are you doing?" she asked before she could stop herself, his pierced eyebrow raising.

He didn't answer her right away. Instead, he pulled her hand out, his fingertips running over her bruised skin—softly. "I should be asking you that, Stiff."

She averted her gaze, heat crawling up her neck. She tried to pull her hand away but his grip tightened, his fingertips smoothing over her skin. She watched his big hands cover hers before she looked back up to him. "I was practicing."

He snorted. "You do need the practice." She opened her mouth to speak but all words died on her tongue. She inhaled sharply before turning to leave, groaning softly when his grip didn't loosen.

"Let me go."

She huffed when he rolled his eyes, groaning again as he pulled her back. "What's bothering you, Stiff?"

She narrowed her eyes. _Is this a trick?_ "And you care why?"

She watched something dark flash across his face before he set his jaw. "I am still your leader."

Tris glared at him, her hands balling up into fists as his lips pulled up into a smirk. "I was letting off steam. Why do you need to know why?"

He eyed her for a moment before shrugging. "I don't."

She narrowed her eyes as he brushed past her, stalking to the table where the knives had been. "What are you doing?" she asked as heat colored her cheeks, her eyes watching his fingertips lift his black tank-top over his head. He twisted his body so she could see his muscles rippling beneath his skin.

Her eyes trailed up his toned body before landing on his face, his eyes locking with hers. She bit her lip, her neck warm as he smirked at her. "Enjoying the show?" She narrowed her eyes, wanting to bring back the anger that was swirling in her veins before. It was easier to deal with people, with him, when she was angry. Instead, there was a strange feeling in her lower gut—a pinch and a knot. She watched his eyes darken, his lips twitching up. "Come here," he demanded, his voice low and husky.

The feeling intensified, the knot curling tighter and tighter as she walked to him. _I should leave,_ her mind whispered—goosebumps prickling on her skin as she drew closer to him. She stopped just in front of him, her heart drumming up her throat as he towered over her. _I should definitely go._ She opened her mouth to speak when a gasp escaped her lips, his fingers gripping her hips. She jumped back a little, gasping again when her back hit something cold and solid. She looked over her shoulder, her back pressed firmly against the metal table. Turning back around, Tris swallowed hard—Eric's fingertips rubbing the inch of her skin that was exposed where her shirt lifted. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She held her breath as he took a step closer, his warmth invading her veins. His eyes were locked on her, silvery-blue stones—cold like ice. She shivered, his lips twitching up a little. "That was quite something earlier. That little stunt you pulled with Al."

She swallowed hard, her body trembling as he took another step closer. "Eric." _Why am I still here? I should just go—leave._

His right knee was pressing against her thighs, her hands gripping the table as he pried her legs open. "All he had to do was follow orders and everything would have been fine," he said, his deep voice cascading down her ear canals. "And then he didn't—so I had to make an example of him." Her legs were on either side of him, the cold metal of the table contrasting with the warmth from his body pressed against hers. "And then you." She swallowed hard, her eyes locked on his—his pupils blown out. "You're not that good at following orders, are you?"

She sucked in a deep breath as his fingers ran up and down her body, as light as feathers. She shivered, something pinching in her lower gut. "Eric," she whispered, her voice breathy. She cast a glance over his shoulder towards the door, her mind urging her to head for the door but her feet wouldn't budge.

She opened her mouth to say more but quickly sealed her lips, his finger silencing her. "You're going to practice that."

He pulled his finger back slowly, his fingertip brushing down her lips. "Practice what?"

He backed up a few steps, smirking when her lips pulled down at the sudden coldness that washed over her. "Following orders."

She blinked a few times, her head tilting to the side. "I don't understand."

His smirk widened. "You will." She glanced to his waist as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle, sliding the belt from his pants.

Her eyes widened. "Eric, I—"

"Shh," he whispered. "It's okay." His hand caressed her cheek, warmth filling her veins. _How odd,_ she thought at the gesture. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, her heart drumming up her throat as his scent swarmed her nostrils. She slowly opened her eyes as he withdrew his hand. "Turn around."

She shivered at his tone as she faced the other way, her hands clasped around the table. "Eric—" she began but was cut off when a cry bubbled up her throat, pain rippling through her. She looked over her shoulder, Eric smirking at her as he raised his free hand and whipped it forward—the smack echoing in the room as she lurched forward, her ass stinging.

"You've got a nice ass, Stiff," Eric said as he gripped her ass. Her breath hitched in her throat as she leaned over the table, his hands squeezing and rubbing and exploring her body. "When you don't follow orders, you get punished. That's just how it works." Her groans from pain slowly molded into moans of pleasure as he continued to rake his hands across her ass—the sting still there but the tightening in her core was overwhelming her other senses.

He continued to spank her for a while, her knuckles white as they gripped the table. "Eric," she moaned, her lips not quick enough to block his name from falling out. She felt him still behind her and she cast a look over her shoulder, his silver eyes like a cold shower as he stared her down. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head, his hands gripping her hips to turn her around.

"Get on the floor."

Tris chewed on her lower lip before she lowered herself to the ground, the cold floor seeping through her thin pants. She watched him squat down, his belt in both hands. She tilted her head to the side before she gasped, his hands wrapping the belt around her own. "I don't think—" she began but he cut her off with a sharp look.

She sealed her lips as he wrapped the belt around her wrists and tied it to the table-leg. She figured alarm bells would be going off, goosebumps prickling her flesh as an uneasy feeling overcame her—but none of that happened. There was only Eric's serious expression and this tightening in her core whenever he looked at her. He took something out of his pocket, the end of it gleaming in the dim lighting. Her eyes widened but he rolled his own orbs, a smirk on his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, her heart beating against her chest as the tip of the blade ran down her shirt—the fabric falling from her body. The cold air washed over her skin, her nipples hardening. _I should have worn a bra,_ she thought as heat colored her cheeks. Tris tried to twist her body but his hands stilled her movements, a scowl on his face. "Don't hide." She swallowed hard, something gushing between her legs as his deep voice reverberated in her mind. She watched him look her over, his eyes tracing every inch of skin. "Beautiful," he whispered, so low she thought she imagined it.

She gasped softly when his hands grabbed her breasts, fingertips massaging softly. He began to knead and pinch, her nipples slightly sore from his touch. She couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped her lips, her eyelids drooping a little as she slid further down on the floor—her legs spreading open more.

He smirked as he traced his hands down, her body arching into his touch. His fingertips peeled her pants down, cold air encasing her legs as he played with the top of her underwear. "What do you want?" she managed to say, her voice a little breathy as the words fell from her lips.

He quirked his brow as he pulled her underwear down, a gasp on her tongue as he nestled himself between her thighs. He locked eyes with her as he pressed himself against her, his erection rubbing up her sensitive folds—a shudder pulsing through her. "I want you," he whispered. She sucked in a deep breath, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at her. "I want you to be a good little soldier," he said, his eyes dark. "You need to know that orders are not optional."

She chewed on her lower lip, her body shaking. "I—"

His face softened for a moment—so quickly, she thought she imagined it. "You're scared?" She didn't answer, she didn't know how to. "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't want this. Say you're not the least bit curious. Say that, and I'll leave you alone," he whispered. She studied him for a good moment, the funny feeling in her gut fluttering about as he leaned closer to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as his lips ghosted down her neck—teeth grazing her skin. A moan bubbled up her throat as she leaned into him, his lips smirking on her skin. "Good girl," he whispered before stepping back. She watched him pull down his pants, his boxers falling to the floor soon after. She bit her lip, her eyes unable to look away from his prominent erection.

She watched him bend down and scoop something out from a pocket in his pants, the foil gleaming in the dim light. She tilted her head as he ripped the package open and slid something over his erect member. _Does he just always have a condom on him?_ She didn't have much time to dwell on that as his hands gripped her legs, pulling them out towards him. She shivered as her back settled on the cold floor his warmth slowly heating up her veins as he nestled himself between her thighs once more. They locked eyes as she felt tingles shoot out in her lower belly, his member rubbing up and down her sensitive folds. His face wore a serious expression, her body shivering as his cold eyes swept over her. She let out a small gasp when he swiped a finger over her lower lips, the knot tightening. His lips twitched up at the ends as he slowly entered a finger, her breath hitching in her throat. He pumped slowly, his eyes studying her face as she caught her lip between her teeth.

He shook his head, his free hand pulling her lip from her teeth, a scowl on his face. "I want to hear you."

He began to pump faster, her legs curling around him as her back arched off of the ground. "The cameras," she moaned, her eyes flashing to above his shoulder where a camera swept over the room.

Her eyebrows knitted together as he smirked at her, a gasp on her tongue as he entered another finger. "I've got it covered," he whispered as her head lulled back to the floor, her mind too scattered to focus on his words as his fingers pumped inside of her. She felt her walls tremble, the knot burning in her lower belly before he withdrew his fingers from her. A breathy moan left her lips, her eyes watching as he brought his glistening fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off—a moan bubbling from his throat. "You taste so good," he whispered before his hands gripped her hips. She hissed slightly, his fingertips threatening to leave bruises. He smirked down at her as he lined himself up, their eyes locked together before he thrust inside of her. She cried out, her eyes shut tightly as pain rippled through her body. His hands brought her hips up closer to him, his body pressed against hers as she slowly adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. The pain was melting away, slowly, before he began to move. Her moans were short and clipped, her eyes sealed shut as he moved gently inside her. "Open your eyes," he whispered. She looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her lips slightly parted. He quirked his brow before he withdrew from her completely—cold air washing over her before he slammed back into her—tears prickling behind her eyes. "I said: open your eyes."

She opened her eyes completely, a tear trickling down her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat as his thumb swiped the tear away. "I—" she began but her words died on her tongue as he pulled out all the way before slamming back into her, repeating the process.

"You're going to learn to listen," he grunted as he moved inside her. Her moans were breathy as her whole body trembled beneath him. "You feel so fucking good." His fingers dug into her flesh, a cry on her tongue as he brought her hips up more—her legs wrapping around his waist. His mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping as he plunged deeper—dots dancing before her eyes as his throbbing member pulsed in places she never knew he could reach. Her walls began to tremble, clamping down around him. A low growl sounded from his throat as he pumped faster and harder. She arched into him, writhing about as this need to claw her nails down his back washed over her. She needed to hold onto something to ground her to reality as a cold-heat rushed through her body. Moans bubbled up her throat as she bit down on his shoulder, a hiss escaping his lips. She clamped down on him as his hands held her closer to him—his body pumping into her relentlessly—her orgasm washing over her.

She cried out on his skin before her head lulled back to the floor, her body spasming around him before growing rigid. She peered at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her cheeks warm and her lips slightly parted. A few more soft moans left her lips as he continued to move inside her, his skin glistening with sweat and eyebrows furrowed as a guttural moan fell from his lips—his body spasming inside her before he fell forward. He took a deep breath before rolling off of her, a frown on her lips as cold air encased her body. After a few moments of heavy panting, she looked over to him—his cold eyes already on her, a smirk on his lips. "What did that have to do with me following orders?" she asked, her voice as light as the winds. She tilted her head to the side as he stared at her, his eyes like silver moons. She had listened to him when he told her to turn around. She shivered, the feeling of his hand smacking her ass as hard as he could still lingering. She had lowered herself to the floor and opened her eyes, eventually, when he told her to. Confusion was filling her veins as silence stretched on between them.

His lips pulled up into a wide grin as he leaned over her. His face was inches from hers before he dusted his lips over hers, her body automatically arching into him. Her eyes narrowed as he leaned back, a smirk on his lips. "You've got plenty of time to learn how to follow orders, Stiff." His hands rubbed up her body, goosebumps following his trail. Her skin tingled wherever he touched her, her breath hitching as his hands clasped around her throat. Her eyes widened slightly but she couldn't stop the moan that bubbled from her lips as his fingers tightened a little. His eyes darkened and he tilted his head to the side before his hands went up and undid the belt that tied her hands to the table. "This was only the beginning."

* * *

 **So I left it open ended in case I make this a series. Hope y'all enjoyed that little one-shot :) I tried to make it seem like Eric had emotions but they're not all that clear, and still have him be a cocky-prick/asshole and distant/cold at times.**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. sequel is up

Sequel is up! "Beating Like My Heart" :)

Enjoy!

love,

Darien


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
